sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μοναδικότητα
Μοναδικότης singularity, Uniqueness thumb|300px| [[Συμμετρία Δυισμός ---- Μοναδικότητα Δυικότητα Τριαδικότητα Τετραδικότητα ---- Μοναδικότητες Δυικότητες Τριαδικότητες Τετραδικότητες ---- Συμπληρωματικότητα ---- Φιλοσοφικός Δυισμός Φιλοσοφικές Δυικότητες ---- Μαθηματικός Δυισμός Μαθηματικές Δυικότητες ---- Πληροφορικός Δυισμός Πληροφορικές Δυικότητες ---- Φυσικός Δυισμός Φυσικές Δυικότητες ---- Χημικός Δυισμός Χημικές Δυικότητες ---- Γεωλογικός Δυισμός Γεωλογικές Δυικότητες ---- Βιολογικός Δυισμός Βιολογικές Δυικότητες ---- Οικονομικός Δυισμός Οικονομικές Δυικότητες ---- Κοινωνικός Δυισμός Κοινωνικές Δυικότητες ---- Αστρονομικός Δυισμός Αστρονομικές Δυικότητες ---- Δυικός Χώρος Δυικό Πολύπτυχο Δυική Βάση Δυική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κοσμολογική Μοναδικότητα|Μοναδικότητα ]] - Μία Ιδιότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Μοναδικότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μονάδα". Εισαγωγή Σημείο του Χωρόχρονου στο οποίο η τετραδιάστατη καμπυλότητα γίνεται άπειρη. Υπάρχει στο κέντρο των Μελανών Οπών και αναμένεται να υπήρξε κατά την στιγμή της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης. Singularity or Singular points may refer to: Sciences Mathematics * Mathematical singularity, a point at which a given mathematical object is not defined or not "well-behaved", for example infinite or not differentiable Geometry * Singular point of a curve, where the curve is not given by a smooth embedding of a parameter * Singular point of an algebraic variety, a point where an algebraic variety is not locally flat * Rational singularity, a concept in singularity theory * Singularity theory, which deals with these concepts Complex analysis * Essential singularity, a singularity near which a function exhibits extreme behavior * Isolated singularity, a mathematical singularity that has no other singularities close to it * Movable singularity, a concept in singularity theory * Removable singularity, a point at which a function is not defined but at which it can be so defined that it is continuous at the singularity Natural sciences * Gravitational singularity, a point in spacetime in which gravitational forces cause matter to have an infinite density and zero volume * Mechanical singularity, a position or configuration of a mechanism or a machine where the subsequent behavior cannot be predicted * Penrose-Hawking singularity theorems, theorems in general relativity theory about when gravitation produces singularities such as black holes * Prandtl-Glauert singularity, the point at which a sudden drop in air pressure occurs * Singularity (climate), a weather phenomenon associated with a specific calendar date * Van Hove singularity in the density of states of a material Technology and economics * Technological singularity, is a theoretical moment in time when artificial intelligence will have progressed to the point of a greater-than-human intelligence ** The Singularity Is Near, a 2005 non-fiction book by Ray Kurzweil * Singularity (operating system), an operating system developed by Microsoft Research written in managed code Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * μοναδικότητα (singularity), παγκοσμιότητα (universality) * ατομικότητα (individuality), καθολικότητα (catholicality) * μερικότητα (speciality), γενικότητα (generality) * τοπικότητα (locality), συνολικότητα (globality), * πυκνότητα (density, ολότητα (totality) ---- * μονάδα ( = unity) * Μηδενικότητα ( = Nihility) * Μοναδικότητα (ή ιδιομορφία) ( = Singularity * Δυικότητα (ή Δυαδικότητα) (ή Δυισμός) ( = Duality, Duocity) * Τριαδικότητα ( = Triality, Tricity) * Τετραδικότητα ( = Quadrality, Quadricity) * Πενταδικότητα ( = Pentality, Pentacity) * Πολυαδικότητα ( = Multility, Multicity) * Περιοδικότητα ( = Periodicity) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *κατάρρευση σε μοναδικότητα videoclip *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ιδιότητες Category:Κοσμολογία Category:Κβαντική Φυσική Category:Μαθηματικά